You can't fight destiny
by Littlewolfsmama
Summary: Jasper learns Bella is his mate, his other half. Bella learns she is not so weak and fragile. Story told in Jasper's POV until Bella is turned
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.  
Story begins two days before Bella's birthday.

Something was seriously wrong around here lately. Carlisle and Esme seemed distant and Edward was pulling away from Bella. Ever since the incident with James, Alice seemed to be on edge. After finishing of the mountain lion I took a seat on the edge of the cliff to think. "What the hell is going on?" I thought. The one constant thing slamming around in my thoughts was the incident in Phoenix. Not eve Alice knew that I knew James. The look on his face when he saw me was priceless. As I set there I let myself fall into the flashback...  
(Flashback)  
I was faster then Emmett when it came to taking James away from Edward. "Hello pet" I said as the Major took over.  
"M..M..Major" he said as reality sank in.  
"Still causing trouble I see" I replied as I dug my fingers in the master's bite I gave him 80 years ago. "No sir. No sir" he screamed as he tried to pull away.  
"Then what the hell are you doing" I growled in his ear knowing Emmett was near. I, then, gripped the top of his head with my free hand. His eyes widened as I started to pull, separating his head from his body. His words became a scream as Emmett grabbed his arms and pulled "she's not his, Major. She's not his."  
(End flashback)  
The sudden playing of the Star Wars theme pulls me from the flashback and I quickly answer my phone knowing who was calling.


	2. Chapter 2

I am amazed at the response to You can't fight destiny. Thank you. I will post more soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 "What to you want, Fucker" I said. "Gee Major, that's not a nice way to greet lil older me" the sweet southern voice said from the other end. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. What's up" I chuckled, my tone of voice changing instantly. " Peter is having a fit over here with wanting to come see you" she said. My lips widened into a grin with the thought of my sister and brother coming for a visit. "When?" I asked.  
"Here's Peter l" she said.  
"Sup Fucker" I said with a huge grin. "Nice to talk to you, too, Major" Peter said with a laugh, " my knower is telling me we need to be there in two days." "Two days" I asked, worry deep in my voice, " two days is no good"  
"Two days, Major. Trust me" Peter said.  
"Alright all knowing Yoda" I said, knowing it was pointless to argue with Peter," see you in two days."  
"One more thing, Major" Peter said quickly. "What's up, Yoda" I asked.  
"Fuck you, Major" Peter said, " No matter what I want you to protect the girl."  
My mind racing in confusion as the call disconnected "what the hell did he mean by that?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's birthday

Edward and Bella had just arrived moments ago. I had to give it to Alice. Everything looks decent for the party. My eyes lifted to the door as they entered. Her scent hitting me instantly and I thought "I've always was partial to strawberries." What the hell? Where did that come from? Her nerves evident as she made her way in the room.  
It seemed Alice was eager for presents as she thrusts a box into Bella's hands. Her curiosity hitting me as she shook the empty box. "A new stereo already installed in your truck." Emmett said with a huge grin.  
Her chuckle like music to my ears as Alice handed her the envelope and said "plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme." Alice's sudden movement not registering me as Bella cuts her finger on the envelope. The scent of her blood hitting me hard and my inner beast roared to life. In that instant I knew why Peter said what he did.  
The front door flew open as Peter and Charlotte blurred in. Char quickly warned the others to stand back as Peter incapacitated Edward. The Major bursting from his cage to come forward as I blurred over to Bella. Her chocolate eyes meeting my own as I slid my arms around her. Her lips trembled slightly as I let out a growl "MINE" and eagerly pressed my lips to hers.  
Her lips were like heaven on mine. As I pulled her closer to me, the Major quieted. My hands caressing her skin causes a soft moan from Bella and she gripped my hair firmly. Her hips grinding into my before a loud growl causes us to separate. My eyes moved to my brother and sister who were restraining a rabid Edward. Lifting Bella's hand, I pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckle before blurring over to Edward.  
I closed my eyes to let the Major take back control. "Welcome back Major." Peter said with a smirk. Charlotte grinned as I stepped closer to Edward pushing nothing but fear and pain into his emotions. "Release him" I growled to my Captain and Lieutenant.  
Peter and Char instantly released Edward and took a small step back.  
"Kneel boy" I growled loudly as I pumped Edward full of fear. He instantly kneeled and lowered his head in a submissive position.  
"Look at me boy" I yelled.  
Edward's head snapped up and his eyes met mine.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Major Jasper Whitlock" he said. "That's right, boy. Now who is she" I said as I pointed to Bella. "My mate" he said.  
My eyes obviously turning black as I growled "WRONG ANSWER." Peter quickly removed Edward's right arm as I spoke. His punishment the same I gave newborns in the army.  
Bella's eyes lit up as she witnessed Edward's punishment. I felt the mating pull in that little moment and apparently she did as well. I turned as I felt her delicate hand slip into mine. Her lust hitting me hard as she spoke to him "I'm his Edward. Not yours." 


	5. Chapter 5

One hour later  
Edward had left for Denali in a state of fury. Bella never left my side after the party as we talked with the rest of the family.  
Esme was in a state of shock. Rosalie's actions shocked me as she walked over l, hugged Bella and said "welcome to the family." Emmett already considered Bella family so he had little to say. Carlisle was full of curiosity as he bombarded us with questions.  
"How did you know you two were mated?"  
"What was your first clue?"  
Bella's happiness spiked as she sat up and said "For me I knew in Phoenix."  
My eyes widened slightly as I looked to her. Her smile contagious to everyone around as she looked to me "The moment you told me in Phoenix that I was worth it I knew you were the one willing to protect me no matter what."  
My hand slipped into hers and squeezed it gently as she continued.  
"I did some research after overhearing Rosalie and Emmett speak of life mates. I came to realize mates can not leave each other for long and I know Jasper miss near my house at all times. I've seen him. I also know mates can't deny the other. Edward wants me to remain human."  
Before she could continue the words slipped from my lips "like hell you will."  
"See" she said.  
My eyes scanning the room as I was hit with a ton of deceit.  
"I believe you are looking for her, Major" Peter said as he shoved Alice to her knees in front of me.  
My curiosity rising as Alice's fear doubled. The major in full control as I spoke.  
"Speak woman"  
"I'm not telling anything."  
I nodded to Charlotte and she quickly removed a finger from Alice.  
"Now speak" I demanded.  
Alice whispered at the loss of her finger " Fine. I knew we weren't mates, Jasper."  
"Keep going, elf" Peter demanded.  
Alice's anger rises as she turns to me " there was no way I was going to lose you to a human."  
My laughter loud and hard as I leaned in towards her,  
" You never had me, Midget. I knew from the beginning you weren't my mate."


	6. Chapter 6

One week later

Bella and I had spent as together as possible. She had made fast friends with both Peter and Charlotte. On the third night they had told her their stories and her emotions had brought me to my knees. Anger, rage, hurt and love all at once was such a unique cocktail. I had just picked Bella up and was en route to the new Whitlock house. i had already met with Chief Swan and informed him of my plan for the weekend. His relief that Bella was no longer with Edward worked in my favor. Our talk with him assured him I that i was nothing like my brother.  
We had just pulled into the drive when Bella turned to me, pressed a kiss to my cheek then ran inside to find the one she already considered a sister. I shook my head and laughed as I exited my truck before making my way to Peter.  
"So what's on the agenda, Major"  
"What else do you suggest, Pete?'  
"I think its time you told lil bit your story."  
I froze instantly "are you sure, Peter?" His nod confirmed his words and I headed inside to where I knew Bella and Charlotte would be.  
I smiled as soon as i saw her.  
"Char can you give us a minute?"  
Her head nodded quickly and she spoke as she left the room "sure, Major." I took a seat beside Bella with a smile.  
"Hey darlin." "Hey Jazz. What's up?" "I wanna tell you my story. Do you wanna sit somewhere comfortable?"  
"Sure, lets go to your library." "Our library and grab you a snack" Bella hopped from her seat, grabbed a juice and a poptart then took my hand before heading to the library. We took a seat on the couch and I waited as she opened her poptart and took a bite.  
"Are you ready, darlin?"  
She nodded quickly before i began.  
"I was born in 1844 in Galveston to a wealthy plantation owner. At the age of 17, I joined the confederate army and quickly rose to the ranks of Major. On May 19, 1863 my unit were doing a recon mission near my hometown. We were making sure the women and children had evacuated the city. That's when i saw her. She was with two other women and they were all beautiful. The moment she asked my name that was the end of my human life. Her name was Maria and thr other two were her sisters. I became her second in command after having disposed of the other two. I trained Maria's newborns and destroyed them after they lost their usefulness. Until there came one day a certain one had grew on me. Maria found him useful and decided to keep him." Her giggle loud and contagious as she spoke "let me guess Peter." I nodded as i continued "Peter and i were something to fear until about three years later when it came time for another newborn purge. Before I could touch Charlotte, Peter yelled for her to run. In my confusion I finally realized they were mates and Maria hated mates in her army. I let them go and was punished severly for a year after." Bella's anger spiked and i took her hand in mine, pushing as much calm as i could to her.  
"After about a year Maria gave up her search for them. That's when they returned for me and I ran with them. We made it all the way to Richmond. Six years to the day Peter told me to meet Alice in that diner. That meeting her would lead me to my mate. He also said I needed to change my diet. I was confused as to why and still was until your party. That was when i knew my mate was human. That you were my mate." Her tears shining in her eyes as she crawled in my lap and spoke "Jasper I can't admire you any more then I already do. You overcame so much to become the man you are. That's why i am proud to say you are my mate and I am yours." My smile widened as i leaned in to press a kiss to her lips only to be interrupted by the Star Wars theme playing from my phone.  
I answer with a growl "What?"  
"Two minutes, Major. We are coming."  
Before i could reply the door splinters off its hinges and the last person i expected was standing before me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Her grin as she stood there and smiled chilled me to the bone.

"Miss me, Major." she said with a sneer.

"Like a fly on a hot summers day, Maria" I said to my maker. Her very presence causing me t pull Bella behind me protectively. My nerves on edge as I watched Maria look from me to Bella.

"I see you found you a new pet."

Bella's growl registering in my ears before her yell "I'm no one's damn pet, you bitch."

"I will rip you to shreds you little puta"

"My growl louder than before "no one, not even you Maria, speaks to my mate that way."

Her laugh like nails on a chalkboard. My hard chiseled skin already taunt from her nearness, my instincts going on high alert as she moved closer. Bella's hand on my shoulder keeping me in place as my eyes caught sight of Peter and Charlotte sneaking up behind Maria. With our reinforcements in place I slowly began to inch Bella and myself towards the door. My eyes never leaving Maria as I spoke,

"What are you doing here, Maria?"

"I got word you and the little pixie had separated and I came to see if its true."

As Char moved close to Maria her hands reaching out quickly and grabbing her wrists before delivering a kick to her lower back, pulling Maria's arms from their socket.

"Nadie se mete con mi familia, perra" Charlotte said as she tossed Maria's arms aside.

My smirk growing as Maria howled in pain, my nerves slowly returning to normal as I stepped closer to her and spoke "I told you, Maria. I was never yours to begin with."

Peter's voice loud as he interrupted "We got to go, Major. Trouble is coming.'

I quickly pulled Bella onto my back.

"Hang on, darlin"

"Her nod quick before I headed out the door, following Peter and Charlotte.

Our destination ended with us at the nearest airport

"Report, Captain."

"Major, my knower is telling me Maria has teamed up with someone who is after lil bit and that someone was on their way with a newborn army."

"Well where are we heading to, Captain?"

"Only one place we can head for now...Volterra"


	8. Chapter 8

The plane left quickly with no complications. Bella took a seat away from the window, her nerves so bad that she was shaking. Her emotions going haywire as she spoke "what are we going to do?  
Charlotte took a seat near her, her smile always a comfort to those around,  
"We have some friends in Volterra, lil sister. We are gonna go speak to them."  
I took a seat next to Bella and pulled her into my lap, my fingers running threw her hair a comfort to her as I whispered in her ear "Don't worry, sweetness. The kings owe us a huge favor and they are the only ones that Maria actually fears."  
She curled into my lap and closed her eyes, speaking soft "I trust you, Jazz"  
Charlotte rose from her seat, motioning where Peter was in the cock pit before taking her leave.  
I continued to run my fingers threw Bella's hair, keeping her as calm as possible until she fell asleep. I turn slightly and laid her out on the small couch before taking my leave to join Peter and Charlotte up front.

Author's Note Sorry for such a short filler chapter. More will come soon 


	9. Chapter 9

Volterra The plane landed smoothly in the middle of the night. I slowly lifted a sleeping Bella and carried her from the plane to the waiting car. I slid in beside her, holding her as Peter and Char took the front. We drove to Volterra in silence, arriving in less than an hour due to no traffic. Bella awoke as the car pulled into the garage.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Yeah lil bit," Peter spoke "we just arrived."  
She nodded as she exited the car and came around to me.  
"I'm nervous."  
I pushed a bit of calm and confidence to her.  
"No need, darlin. No one will hurt you due to fear of me."  
She took my hand and smiled as we headed inside. Peter in front and Charlotte spoke as we stopped at the front desk.  
"We need to see the brothers."  
she said to the human receptionist. "May I say whom is here?" She asked.  
"Major Jasper Whitlock" I said with a smirk. Her eyes widened as she quickly picked up the phone, speaking in rapid Italian to the person on the other end before hanging up.  
"Someone's on the way, please have a seat." She said.  
We took a seat to wait as Bella spoke quietly "What's going to happen?"  
I slipped my hand into hers and spoke "We are going to tell the brothers of Maria and her ordeal then we wait."  
My head turning towards the approaching footsteps.  
"Sup Felix" Peter and I said together.  
Felix stepped forward, high fived Peter and said "Sup Major, Captain. Come with me. The brothers are waiting."  
We headed down the hall to the throne room. Peter and I walking with Felix, Bella with Charlotte.  
Char wrapped her arm in with Bella's as she spoke "No need to be afraid. The brothers trust us."  
"What about the big guy?" Bella said.  
"Felix served with us in the southern wars. The three of them are old friends."  
We stopped just outside the throne room and waited... 


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to put this on hiatus due to writers block, real life events (a friend committing suicide) and hateful reviews. Thank you to those who did like You can't fight destiny. 


	11. Chapter 11

As we walked into the throne room Bella slid closer to me. "Jasper, how delightful you came to visit. To what do we owe this pleasure to." Aro said.  
"Hello Aro and I believe you know why we are here." I spoke as I pulled Bella to me. Marcus' soft voice rose as he spoke " I see you found your mate Major. Congratulations." I nodded quickly as I slipped my hand into Bella's. Aro rose from his seat and stepped closer to us, his hand extended to Bella. "May I, Isabella" Bella slowly extended her hand and placed it into Aro's. My protection instincts roaring instantly as the Major rattled his cage. Aro's eyes lit up as he lifted his head and spoke "Magnificent, your mate is obviously a shield, Jasper."  
Peter grinned from ear to ear as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "So, Jasper, I'm assuming you are here due to Maria." Caius said.  
My head nodding quickly and Peter spoke before I could "I have it on good authority that the she-bitch is rebuilding her army and she is dead set on coming after you three." "Really now." Caius said, " Are you three willing to go against your creator?" "Yes!" The three of us spoke simultaneously. "Very well," Aro said, "come back tomorrow and we will tell you what we think we should do." "Thanks" Char said as we turned to leave. Bella kept herself tight against me as we left the castle and went in search of a hotel.  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
"Well all we do now is wait, darlin." I said as I carried her into the hotel we had found. She nodded sleeply as she laid her head on my shoulder and whispered " love you, cowboy "  
I smiled and kissed her forehead as I laid her in the bed pushing a ton of lethargy into her "love you too, Sug" 


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Peter, Char and I had waited on the living room of our suite while Bella had slept. We had went over strategy after strategy as to how to successfully handle Maria l. Out of all we had only one would successfully insure our survival. For this we were hopeful that Aro would let us have use of the guard to dispose of her. Around eight am we heard Bella moving around and then the sound of the shower as it started. My lust spiked instantly at the thought of Bella's naked body and I immediately bolted for the door.  
LEMON AHEAD I opened the door quietly and slipped into the bathroom. Her scent assaulting my every being. I quickly slipped off my clothes and made my way over to the shower. Her arousal so strong it hung thick in the air. Before I could reach for the shower she spoke "I know you are in here, cowboy, so get your ass in this shower." I slipped in the shower behind her and slid my arms around her waist. Her hands slid along my arms as she turned to face me. Her eyes meeting mine as she stood before me. Her fingertips tracing over every bite on my chest. She, then, leaned forward to press a kiss to each one she touched. Her lust stronger then ever and tricked me to my core. My hands slid along her skin, caressing it gently. "Please, Jasper. I want this." she whispered. "Are you sure, Isabella?" I asked. Her hand slid to my clock and squeezed it firmly. That was all I needed as I reached behind her and shut off the water. I stepped from the shower and took her hand to help her out. I led her back to the bedroom and over to the bed. Her lips eagerly attacking mine as I laid her back in the bed. My fingers slid along her bare skin, breaking contact with the kiss as they found her clit. Her hips arched instantly and she begged "more please." My thumb circling over her swollen clit as I slipped a finger inside her, growling as her warm and wet core surrounded my finger."  
Her moans becoming louder as she lifted her hips to me "please cowboy. It feels so good."  
"As you wish, darlin." I said as I added a second finger. My fingers picking up a bit of speed as they thrust in and out.  
Her moans becoming more intense as I felt her core begin to tighten around my fingers.  
Keeping them in place as I leaned up to kiss her gently then whisper "are you ready?" Her nod all I needed as I slipped my fingers free and positioned myself over her. I leaned back slightly to line the head of my swollen cock up perfectly I pushed as my euphoria into her as possible to take away the pain of me stretching her. My lips crashed to her as I reached her hyman and thrust forward, breaking it as swiftly as possible. I kissed her tears away as I gave her the chance to adjust to the intrusion. Her legs lifted to wrap my waist and pulled me closer then I thought possibly. I slowly started to thrust in and out. Leaning back on my knees my fingers found her clit again. I knew I wouldn't last long but I wanted her to feel sated. My fingers caressed her clit as I thrust herder. Her moans like music to my ears. Her core started to contract around my cock and I knew I wouldn't last. My fingers moving over her clit more as I spoke "come for me, my mate."  
Her walls contracting around my own pulsating cock sending is over the edge. Our orgasms rocking us both hard as I collapsed beside her and felt myself succumbing to the blackness 


	13. Chapter 13

2 hours later I awoke from the darkness to the sound of Peter yelling "damn it all to hell, Major. You were projecting again,"  
Bella giggled from beside me and whispered "hey cowboy."  
I smiled and leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before rising from the bed.  
"Come on, major. Caius called." Peter said. I looked towards Bella and saw she was already out of bed and getting dressed. I slid on my jeans and t shirt then took her hand as we left the bedroom to join the others.  
"Caius called. We are to meet the brothers on an hour." Peter told me.  
I nodded quickly and grabbed the keys to the car as we exited the suite. We made our way to the car and began our journey back to the castle.  
Felix met us in the garage with a grin.  
"Welcome back, Major and Miss Isabella." He turned to Peter and said with a huge grin "Welcome back, fucker and his beautiful mate."  
Char, Bella and I laughed hard while Peter faked hurt while hiding a smile.  
Felix led us inside and into the throne room where the brothers were waiting. Aro smiled as he saw us enter "welcome back you all."  
"We have decided what to do in regards to your situation, Major Whitlock." Caius spoke.  
We listened closely as he continued "we will allow you use of four members of the guard under one condition."  
"And that is?" Peter inquired.  
"Bring us her head, Captain Whitlock." Aro piped up "we want to make an example out of her."  
"Question, Major. When do you plan on changing your mate?" Caius asked.  
"Soon." Bella squeaked.  
My head turned to her quickly and I questioned "really, darlin."  
Her nod was all I needed in assurance. "Thank you, Caius, and we will definitely bring you her head." Peter said.  
"I want Felix, Demetri and the twins." I proclaimed. Aro nodded and spoke to the four I named "pack your bags. You will leave with the Whitlocks."  
Felix grinned and blurred from the room, obviously thrilled at the chance to take on his maker once and for all.  
"Master, Alec and I are ready to go. We took hope that Major Whitlock would choose us." Jane piped up.  
Demetri and Felix both arrived with their bags just as quickly as they had left.  
We left as quickly as we had arrived aboard the plane with four members of the guard in tow.  
Bella rose from her seat and motioned for me to join her in the back room.  
I followed her and closed the door behind me.  
"I ment it, Jazz." She started "I want to be changed soon."  
"Are you sure, sugar?"  
"Yes, but I have one request."  
"Anything for you, darlin."  
"I want the family present and by family I mean Rosalie, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte."  
I smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
"I want you and them to change me."  
"Hell yeah I will, lil bit." Peter yelled.  
She giggled as I pulled out my phone and handed it to her.  
"Call Emmett and Rose. Tell them to meet us at the ranch in Texas."  
She quickly took the phone and dialed Emmett's number "What's up, Jazz?" I heard from the other end.  
"Emmie bear, its me" she said.  
"Bella? What's wrong? Where's Jasper?" I heard Rosalie say with concern deep in her voice.  
"He's fine. He said meet us at the ranch. I want you guys there."  
"Sure thing lil sis" Emmett said to her.  
"I'm going to be changed and I want you guys to be a part of it" she whispered.  
"Hell yeah lil sis" Emmett exclaimed before the phone was taken from him.  
"Bella it will be an honor to fully call you my sister. We need to speak more when we get there." Rose told her.  
"Sure, Rosalie." Bella said as the plane began its descent. "Bella, family calls me Rose," Rosalie said, "we will see you soon."  
The call disconnected and we took our seats to await our arrival in Texas. 


	14. Chapter 14

Texas Our arrival in Texas was just that. There was no fan fare, only silence, which was perfect. Luckily it was a cloudy day or how else would you explain 7 walking disco balls. Nothing else mattered other then the fact my mate would be changed soon. As we arrived at the ranch, Rosalie and Emmett met us on the front porch. Both wearing equal smiles. Emmett even more as Bella ran from the vehicle and into his arms, giving him a massive hug. My inner beast swelled at the sight and I struggled to remain calm. I knew she considered Emmett her brother and to him she was his little sister. I hopped out of one of the cars we had rented to lead the others inside. Knowing Maria would not yet look for us so close to her, we settled into the living room. Bella took the lead when it came to speaking to the family. "I want to be changed soon, you guys."  
Rose was the first to speak "Bella, I would like the chance to speak to you before you are changed."  
Bella nodded towards the kitchen then she and Rosalie left the room.

Rosalie P.O.V (shocker I know)  
When Bella was with Edward I was less then thrilled. Now that she was with Jasper, her true mate, I couldn't be happier. I had planned from the moment they learned they were mates to tell her my story and my secret. My secret? I could see mates. I was nothing like Marcus Volturi, who could see bonds. I saw auras. When two mates are together their auras bond instantly. From the first moment Bella and Jasper were together, their auras bonded. I had refused to speak up at the time and risk divulging my secret. Bella and I took a seat at the island counter and I began to speak.  
"Bella, now that you are with Jasper I'm going to let you in on my past.  
The night I was changed has always been a sensitive subject for me. I had just left my friend Vera's home with intentions of ending my engagement to Royce King."  
Her shock at the mention of my engagement evident so I went back on my story a little. "At the age of 18 I was engaged to Royce King the third. I thought myself to be love. While I was at Vera's I saw the love she had with her husband and I realized I didn't have that with Royce. I wanted to find that for myself. As I grew nearer to my home I heard my name being called. It was Royce and his friends. I went over to speak with him and soon realized my mistake. All of them were drunk. They began to tear at my clothes. They severely beat and raped me, leaving me for dead. Carlisle found me and changed me. Lets just say as I awoke I was pretty angry. I went after Royce and his friends. I saved him for last. I killed him while wearing a white wedding gown. Lets just say I was a bit dramatic back then." I laughed slightly and continued even though I saw her anger "Once I had calmed and returned to Carlisle I realized I had a gift." Her anger changed to shock instantly. "Once I explained to Carlisle what I was seeing I had a better understanding of my gift. So you see Bella. From the moment we arrived at the ballet studio to rescue you, I saw your aura bonding with Jasper as he destroyed James."  
Her smile grew instantly.  
"So now you know my secret and why I am proud to call you my sister."  
She instantly threw herself at me and hugged me tightly.  
"Rose" she said "the reason I called you and Emmett is because I want you to help change me. I want Jasper, you and Emmett as well as Peter and Char to change me."  
My smile grew as I spoke "it would be an honor."  
We then rejoined the others.

Jasper P.O.V.  
My smile grew as the returned. Bella crawled into my lap and curled up. I had already informed the others of her upcoming change. "Nap time, cowboy. Tomorrow my change." She whispered as she dozed off.  
I held her close as she slept. Peter and Char motioned towards the door, then asked the guards to join them. After they had left Rose, Emmett and I settled in to watch a movie. 


	15. Chapter 15

Outtake 1 (Starts two days before Bella' s birthday) Peter P.O.V.  
Char and I had decided to go hunting on a whim. As we had finished off the muggers, we had turned to leave when my knower started kicking in. I immediately stopped and handed my phone to Charlotte, telling her to call Jasper. "What's wrong, Peter? " she said.  
"Tell him we are coming to see him in two days" I said as we took off running to the ranch. She quickly dialed Jasper and I heard from the other end,  
"What do you want, Fucker?"  
"Gee that's not a nice way to greet lil ol me." "I'm sorry, Charlotte. What's up?"  
"Peter is having a fit over here with wanting to come see you."  
I listened close as Jasper said "when?"  
"Here's Peter " she said as she tossed the phone to me.  
"Sup Fucker" Jasper said.  
"Nice talking to you too, Major" I said with a laugh "my knower is telling me we need to be there in two days." "Two days" he said with worry deep in his voice "two days is no good."  
"Two days, major. Trust me." I said as we stepped threw the front door of the ranch.  
"Alright all knowing Yoda. See you in two days."  
"One more thing, Major."  
"What's that yoda?"  
"Fuck you, Major. No matter what I want you to protect the girl."  
I quickly disconnected the call and turned to Charlotte "what's up darlin?"  
"You tell me suga."  
"All I know is Jasper will need our help and the girl is his human mate."  
She nodes and turned to set about packing a bag for the two of us.  
My knower was running rampant today, telling me we needed to hurry up. I knew from my gift that this girl was his mate and he would need our help protecting her. I knew she would be special to us but I had no idea how special she would be. I also knew we would help with changing her soon. I took the full bag from my mate and headed out to the Durango, placing it behind my seat. I hopped in as Char joined me with a smaller bag.  
"A gift for the girl." She said as I pulled off and began our journey to Washington.

We reached Forks within the two days I had given us. The Cullen house was easy for me to find. I pulled into the drive behind what I knew to be Jasper's Ducati. As we exited the vehicle I instantly smelled the blood.  
"Char" I yelled as I blurred in the door.  
She followed suit and was warning the others to stay back. I moved to snatch up Edward and pinned him against the wall with my hand around his throat to hold him in place. I watched as the major burst forward to claim the girl as his. My eyes moving to Char, watching as she snatched up Alice and passed her to Emmett to hold. Apparently my mate felt Alice knew something.  
She joined me briefly to help with Edward before the Major demanded we release him. I stayed in place while she went to reclaim Alice. "Do you know who I am, boy?" Major growled.  
"Major Jasper Whitlock."  
"That's right, boy. Now who is she?"  
"My mate." Edward said.  
"Wrong answer." I quickly removed one of his arms for that.  
I watched as the human girl slid her hand in Jasper's and said "I'm his Edward. Not yours."

One hour later Char still had a hold of Alice as Jasper and Isabella had spoken with the family.  
"Major," Char said, " you need to question Alice."  
I watched as my mate handled Alice like the seasoned fighter she is.  
She instantly incapacitated her for the Major and placed her in a nearby chair.  
"Well Sprite." Major said as he neared Alice.  
"I know nothing." Alice exclaimed, her eyes wide and fear saying otherwise.  
"I can feel your fear and deceit, Pixie. Now SPEAK."  
Alice began to shake with fear as she began her tale "I knew okay. I knew you weren't my mate. The moment I met you I had a vision of your mate. I knew she was human but not born. I was to lead you to the Cullens so you could meet her."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because there was no way I was going to let a mere human take you away." Alice yelled as she kicked the chair back, kicked Charlotte in the stomach and blurred away.  
"God damn it." Char yelled as she took off after her.  
Major growled as Alice fled before looking to me.  
"Call your mate and tell her to stand down, Captain."  
I nodded as I stepped outside to call my mate and have her return. 


	16. Chapter 16

Alice POV I had been running as fast as I could. My small stature made it easy for me to get away quickly. My hopes for Jasper were dwindling fast. I had to get to my true mate as soon as possible. I had to let my mate know he was with the human. I stopped as soon as I heard the blonde bitch, Charlotte, turn around. I pulled out my phone to call my mate, my eyes blinking furiously to dissolve the gold contacts as I dialed her number.  
"Ola."  
"Mi amour we've had a bit of a setback." "What is it Ali?"  
"Major didn't destroy the human as expected, Maria. He realized she was his mate. Something I didn't for see."  
"No worries, my dear. I will pay the Major a visit myself."  
"I'll be there soon, my love."  
I disconnected the call and took off running again. This time towards Mexico.  
8 days later Maria had just returned from visiting Jasper. I know a vampire is not supposed to feel nervous but I couldn't help it. My mate put herself in the line of fire just to speak with the Major.  
"Mi amour." She said as she entered our room.  
"Yes love."  
"Our plans have changed, Ali."  
"No shit" I thought as I turned to her.  
"What do we do now, Maria?"  
"We build our army more."  
Immediately I was pulled into a vision. Jasper was speaking to the Volturi and they were giving him some of the guards to use against us. As I snapped out, Maria's eyes met my own.  
"What is it, my love?" "Jasper has gone to the brothers. The guard is at his disposal."  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
"We need Eleazar."  
"Perfect."  
She immediately left the room and began giving orders to our top newborns.

Denali "Maria, I will distract the sisters while you grab Eleazar and Carmen. She is to be our bargaining chip."  
She nodded and we kissed briefly before I started walking to the Denali house while placing in a set of gold contacts. I, then, pulled out my phone and dialed the house.  
"Hello?"  
"Kate. Its Alice."  
"Hey Alice. What's up?"  
"I'm outside and wondering if you and your sisters would like to join me in a hunt."  
"Sure, we'll be right out."

Maria POV As soon as Mary Alice left with the sisters I made my way inside with Katia. Dragus, and Jonah.  
"Eleazar" I called out, almost singing his name "Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded as he stepped into the room. His mate hidden protectively behind his form.  
"I am Maria De last Cortez, top Southern warlord, and I want you to come with me."  
He moved quickly towards the door, ready to run with his mate.  
"Dragus. Bar the doors and Windows quickly."  
I couldn't help but grin as he tried frantically to open the nearby door, only to bounce back in place.  
"Now grab his mate." I yelled. Katia lifted her hands to freeze the duo for Jonah to grab Carmen and puttering a headlock, then lowering her hands to unfreeze them. "Why are you doing this, Maria?"  
"Simple" I said, venom heavy in my voice "help us and your mate lives. Don't and I kill you both."  
Eleazar hung his head in defeat knowing it useless to fight.  
"Fine,I will help you. Just please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you ask."  
I couldn't help but grin as we left the house. I pulled out my phone to text Ali "It is done. Return soon my dear." 


	17. Chapter 17

Before The change Bella had awoken around 11 am and enjoyed a long bubble bath in Charlotte's garden tub. Her idea during our discussion had merit and all were willing to try it. So after a much needed shopping trip, the girls were currently getting ready for our night at the club before Bella was to be turned. I had already thought to take the Ducati as Bella was in love with it.  
As the girls came into the room Emmett, Peter and I couldn't help but stare. Our girls were absolutely gorgeous. In my opinion Bella was stunning already as a human and would make an exquisite vampire. We left the house around 7 and headed into town. Peter was in the lead as he knew the perfect club to take Bella to.  
We arrived at the club a little after 8 and headed inside as a group. After finding a table Peter walked off with a "be right back" and I knew from his mischievous grin he was ordering Bella's first drink. I pulled Bella out onto the dance floor and everyone followed. Char made her way over to us since Peter went M.I.A. and the two of us took turns grinding against Bella to the beat.  
As we made our way back to the table I saw a variety of drinks and I knew they were for Bella. She picked up the first and took a sip.  
"Yum. This tastes like jolly ranchers."  
"It's called candy shop lil bit." Peter said. She nodded and downed it instantly, asking for another drink quickly.  
Emmett handed her the next.  
"Try this baby sis. It's called tweakin Puerto Rican."  
She took one sip and instantly grinned.  
"I like it. Keep this one coming." She then winked at me and dropped her shield, projecting her feelings to me. I instantly began to project her feelings to the others as she drank more of her drink.  
As the night wore on Bella tried drink after drink and I projected her feelings to the others. We left the club a little after two and headed back to the ranch. I, for one, was as exhausted as any vampire could get. The others sobered up as soon as I stopped projecting to them. After settling Bella in bed she called for the others to join us.  
"Change me now." she said.  
I nodded slightly and bit into the inside of her neck.  
Emmett and Peter obliged and bit into her ankles. Rose and Charlotte in turn bit into the backs of her knees.  
Once I released her neck I moved down and bit directly over her heart, placing my personal mark on my mate. As we stepped back, releasing our hold on Bella, all that was left to do was wait. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV Burning, all I could feel was the burning. The fire spread threw out my entire body, consuming me. I wanted so bad to see Jasper but I knew I had to wait. I was becoming like him like my family. A vampire. I could feel my body changing as the burning continued but I refused to scream. I could hear type others as they moved around me, touching me, talking to me. They sat with me telling me not to forget, to remember everything. They then told me their stories. One by one. First Peter, then Charlotte, and lastly my brother bear. But the one I longed for waited. I knew the moment Jasper took my hand. The pain in my chest went away as soon as he was near. My body melted as soon as his sweet southern drawl hit my ears. His words as smooth as velvet as he spoke,  
"Soon, my love."  
2 days later The fire grew hotter as it took over. My feet were first as the burning slowly left them. I needed Jasper more then ever, so I tried to speak and scream out.  
"JASPER!"  
"Darlin, what the hell? How can I hear you?" I couldn't help but smile to myself. But what did he mean by hear me? I had spoken clearly to him, or so I thought. I tried again, this time to someone else.  
"PETER!" "Hey lil bit. Just hold tight. You're almost done."  
What in the hell was going on here? How are they only hearing me. I'm clearly speaking to them. The fire traveled up my legs and towards my chest. The fire had left my head and traveled down to my chest. My heart began to speed up as the burning reached it. My chest feels as it will explode as the fire circles it, threatening to consume it whole.  
"It's almost time." I heard my mate say. Pounding harder and harder my heart beat. Before I even knew it I drew my final breath and my heart ceased to beat anymore.  
My eyes opened slowly and I sat up, looking around the room before stopping on the most gorgeous man of all. With a smile on my lips I jumped from the bed and into his waiting arms. 


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper Everyone had taken a step back as Bella took her final breath before she awoke. The change did her good and I was right. She was spectacular looking. She had just jumped into my arms and my beast roared with the need to claim our mate.  
"Leave everyone." I heard a voice say.  
LEMON ALERT Bella's eyes met mine and they were pitch black. Before I could say another word she had my shirt ripped and her lips crashed to my own. My hands slid to her waist, pulling at her clothes to remove them from her body. Lifting her to wrap her legs at my waist before blurring over to the bed and laying her down. My jeans instantly gone as I ripped them away. My fingers, then, slid up along her thighs until I reached her soaked core. My thumb finding her clit instantly as two fingers entered her core. Her response a loud growl and her hips bucked up.  
"Fuck darlin, you are soaked all for me."  
Her growl louder as her hips ground down against my fingers "Stop teasing me Jasper."  
"Yes ma'am." I said as I removed my fingers and swiftly thrust my rock hard cock into her. I was rewarded with a deep moan and her legs surrounding my waist. Together we moved in sync, thrust for thrust until the need built in me. I leaned down to whisper in her ear "forgive me, suga" before sinking my teeth into her shoulder, pumping venom into the bite. Her orgasm hit her hard in that moment and she sunk her own teeth into my throat, marking me as hers. I collapsed against as my own release hit me. Rolling to the side I pulled her with me, letting her lay against me as I ran my fingers threw her silken tresses. I was rewarded with her purring before I clearly heard Peter yell at me,  
"Fucking asshole. You need to stop that shit of projecting."  
Her giggle like music to my ears as she jumped up and began searching for clothes to wear "Take me hunting, Jazz." were her last words before she disappeared into the bathroom. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hunting Bella POV We leapt out the window and touched the ground gracefully. I took off towards the woods and he followed suit. After about a mile in I stopped and turned to him.  
"What do I do, Jazz?"  
"Close your eyes, darlin, and listen closely. What do you hear?"  
I closed my eyes and concentrated, listening closely. I could hear the slight breeze threw the trees, the rustle of the leaves, and then I heard it. The faint lub dub sound.  
"You hear it don't you, love."  
I nodded and took off before he could speak. I followed the sound to a herd of deer near a stream. I quietly approached them, careful not to make a sound. My eyes roamed over the herd, deciding which to go for first. I decided upon the elk as he was the biggest. I launched from my spot and onto its back. Instantly I snapped its neck then sunk my teeth into the meaty flesh, draining the poor animal dry. I stood to the sound of my mate clapping. I growled before realizing it was him.  
"Easy darlin. I'm not after your kill."  
His smooth southern drawl a comfort to my inner beast. I relaxed as I stepped into his arms.  
"How did I do?" I asked.  
"Like a pro, Isabella." He said as his fingers twirled my hair.  
I couldn't help but smile at his praise. I stepped back and took his hands in my own before we took off in search of more food. 


	21. Chapter 21

Maria POV  
It had been three weeks since we kidnapped Eleazar. My army was now at perfect. Well except for the task of culling newborns. I had taken on this task myyself due to what happened with Jasper and Peter. I didnt want another mistake like that or mates to be had again. My newest acquistion came to me three days ago, much to my surprise, in the form of one Edward Cullen. A mind reader.

(Flashback:THree days ago)  
I had just finished a new training session with my newest set of newborns when the call came threw on the walkie-talkie

"Incoming, Mistress"

I instanty called for the newborns to move into formation just as my mate came running out of the house

"Let me handle this, Maria." she said before running to the front of the battalion.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"  
"Alice, I came to help you. Isabella is mine and I want her back"

Her eyes traveled back to my own before bringing him to me. His hair was disheleved. His clothes were tattered and torn as he dropped to his knees, pledging his allegiance to me.

(End flashback)

THree hours later I was finished with disposing of the newborns. With the help of Edward and Eleazar things went alot smoother. My latest recurits consisted of a lie detector, 2 trackers and a mental shield. We need more though. To go against the Major alone is death. He was my greatest accomplishment in all my years and I want him back. He led me to many victories and with him I will be finally able to overthrow the Volturi.

"Mi amour" I heard from behind me.  
"Yes, my love"  
"Its almost time"  
"Are you sure?"

She nodded her response and that was all I needed. Soon the Major would be in my grasp again and he will pay for his betrayal.


	22. Chapter 22

The encounter pt 1 Sorry for the short filler chapter.

It had been three weeks since Bella was turned and I couldn't be more proud. Out of every newborn I had encountered she was the most controlled. We had gotten word Maria was on the move here and we were more then ready for her. "Jasper" I heard from behind me. I turned to find my sister, my twin for the longest time.  
"Yes, Rose."  
"Are you sure we are ready to go against Maria?"  
"Yeah we are."  
"MAJOR!" I turned and took off instantly to the house at the sound of Charlotte' s voice. As I busted threw the door I saw Peter pacing the floor murmuring "not ready not ready."  
"Report, Captain." I demanded.  
Peter, in his confusion, continued to pace the floor as I heard the sickening purr from the outside, "Major, come out and play."  
My eyes widened as I glanced outside to see Maria with at least 10 newborns. "Shit" I mumbled as Bella came to my side. "Go on, you're safe." She said as I turned to her. I nodded and turned to the door, stopping only briefly to glance to the others. I cursed as I headed outside, hating that the guards were off hunting.  
"Well let's see where this goes." 


	23. Chapter 23

The encounter pt 2 As I walked out the door there she stood before me. My maker.  
"What do you want, Maria?"  
"Simple. I want you."  
I laughed hard as I shook my head.  
"No dice. You can rot in hell."  
Before I could move Bella is being ushered out the door in a headlock.  
I snarled loudly as I turned back to Maria.  
"Let her go"  
"Only if you come with me, dear."  
My thoughts turned to Peter and Char. I looked behind me to see two piles of body parts. They had gotten the drop on us and the guards still had not returned.  
"Fine. Just don't hurt her. "  
Maria's grin grew as I felt my power weaken. I soon realized she had a power stripper in her midst. We were screwed royally and there was nothing I could do but go with her. I knew the Captain and his mate would save me again. My only hope was the guards would help with fusing them back together. 


	24. Chapter 24

Surprise Bella pov It's been a week and my mate was still with Maria. A week of planning while I sat here in torment. I remember the day they had come as if it had just happened. (Flashback)  
Jasper had just walked outside to confront Maria when I started to get this nagging feeling in the back of my head. Something was going to happen but I wasn't prepared for what did. Peter and Charlotte were torn to pieces before my eyes. My shield having failed to protect us as I was being ushered out the door. My mate willing agreed to go with her to save me. (End Flashback)  
"I got a plan." Peter yelled and my attention was immediately on him. "We need the element of surprise to go against Maria." He then turned to me and said " We need your wolf friends, lil bit."  
"But I can't go to the rez now."  
"We need a go between to speak for us." Charlotte said.  
My eyes widened slightly at the thought. Charlie. He was the only way. "My dad is dating a council member. "  
"Perfect." "I will contact Aro to explain how we have to tell one human about us to be able to end Maria once and for all." Felix added. I could only nod as I pulled out my phone to call Charlie while the others planned more.  
"Hello."  
"Hey dad."  
"Bells? Where in the hell are you?"  
"I'm with some friends of Jaspers. We are on our way to come see you."  
"You got some heavy explaining to do, Bella."  
"I know dad. Trust me when I say you will know everything once we get there."  
"Ok baby girl. Is it ok that Sue is here?"  
"Yeah that's perfect. "  
"Ok, see you when you get here."  
"Bye dad."  
I quickly hung up the phone to inform the others of the call so we can begin our journey back to where it all started. Forks 


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie Charlie's POV Bella and her friends had just arrived and I already knew she had been changed. I knew alone by the way she carried herself that she was just like Jasper. I opened the door to let them in. We all went to the living room where Sue was waiting.  
"Dad, this is Peter and Charlotte. Jasper's brother and his wife."  
"So you two are like the Cullens, huh?"  
Bella' s surprise was the first to register.  
"Dad, how do you know?"  
"We both know, Bella. Billy phased in front of me when we were younger and I know their legends. Remember who I am friends with and have been for a long time." Sue took this moment to tell my daughter the rest.  
"Bella I used to be one of the wolves myself. Your dad learned everything when I imprinted on him." "What about Harry?" Bella asked.  
"Harry was not my imprint. We married outta convenience. "  
"Close your mouth Bella."  
Her mouth snapped shut as we continued. "Once Susie told me of the imprint I took it upon myself as a cop to question Jasper himself. Jasper admitted to me who he was and I agreed to keep his secret. I can't say I'm surprised you are his mate. I knew you weren't ment to be with Edward. Now that you are a vampire, Bella, what do you need help with?"  
"If I may speak sir?" The one named Peter said.  
I nodded and he continued,  
"The she bitch that is our creator has him and we need to get him back. We can't go ourselves. She'll be expecting that."  
"So what do you need?"  
"We need the pack." Bella said.  
"Are you sure, Bells?" asked Sue. Peter nodded as he spoke "she won't know what they are. I've noticed from my time here only a few of them have no scent."  
"And Alice can't see around them." Bella piped up.  
"I knew that one was up to no good." "I'll call a meeting a the treaty line so you guys can be present to tell them." Sue added. "Thanks Sue." Bella spoke. Sue nodded as she left the room to make her call. "So, Isabella, how long have you been a vampire?" I asked.  
"Only a few weeks dad."  
"We know she is a shield and we believe that is why she is so controlled." Charlotte spoke.  
I knew of her being a shield after my conversation with Jasper, so I knew she could protect herself if she had to. "Bella you are my daughter no matter what. As long as you are happy with Jasper, that's what counts." Her smile was all I needed to see as Sue came back in the room and said "we meet in an hour." 


	26. Chapter 26

Pack meeting Paul POV I can't say I was surprised when Sue called for the pack to meet at the treaty line. Something to do with leeches needing help. I, for one, am curious as to why Sue was the one who called a meeting. Sam is usually the one who does that. I can smell them as they grew near but I could also smell a wolf. But how? We are all here and no one new has phased. My eyes widened as I saw the wolf cling to Charlie Swan. "No way" I thought as it finally registered in my head. The wolf was Sue Clearwater. "What do you guys want?" Sam asked.  
My assumption was correct as I watched the wolf change back to a very naked Sue.  
The words left my mouth before even registering in my head "why are you helping leeches, Sue?"  
After dressing quickly she responded "its Bella, that's why and if any of your imprints were in trouble you would do what it takes to get them back."  
"You're right." said Sam, "what do you need?"  
"Simple," Bella spoke "help us and you get the chance to take out one of the Southern vampire warlords."  
Sam nodded before turning to Jared and myself to say "what do you two say?"  
I looked to Jared briefly before nodding "we're in."  
Jared nodded his approval as Sam turned back to the others to tell them we were all in.  
Bella only smiled and said "thank you."  
I jogged over to Bella and grinned as I spoke "other then the smell, you look good Bella."  
Her laughter rang out as she said "thanks Paul." Charlie took that moment to speak "ok we all will leave from my house soon, so make your arrangements."  
The three of us laughed before taking off back towards the rez. 


	27. Chapter 27

My apologies for not writing sooner. I am working on the next chapter for this story. I have been in the hospital for pneumonia as well as a few other issues that have plagued me. A thank you to everyone who is patiently following my story


End file.
